


Younger but just as in love

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Avengers Family, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony gets de-aged, and they're all unreasonably surprised that the best way to keep him in control is to bring in Rhodey.(Tony Stark Bingo K1-Teenage Tony)





	Younger but just as in love

Not to sound insensitive, but it was a very good thing that Tony as an adult wasn't here. He'd taken a hit of magic in the fight that afternoon, and now they all had a teenaged Tony Stark to deal with. Present Tony hadn't made it a secret how much he disliked his young self, so it was good that he'd been transformed instead of summoned-- not to mention how much harder it was to return people to dimensions instead of reverting them back to their normal state. And Steve would never tell Tony as much, but he shared that sentiment: young Tony was an asshole. 

Oh it was performative as all hell, and _ yes _ Natasha, he understood that it was a defense mechanism, but it was still annoying as fuck. It took a lot for them to corral him, so much so that all of them had forgotten about Rhodes's daily phone call to Tony when he was away. 

"Uh, hey Steve," he said, clearly thrown off. "What are you doing answering Tony's phone?" Then it clicked. Well, something clicked and Steve didn't have time to tell him it wasn't that bad. "Is he okay?" 

"I mean, sort of? He-" 

"Why didn't you call me?" 

"We were busy," Steve said defensively, which was weird since he didn't have much to feel defensive about these days. 

Rhodes gave an aggravated sigh. "I'm on my way." 

"That's really not necessary," Steve tried to say, but Rhodes had already hung up. He walked back to the living room where all the Avengers plus young Tony were since they had learned the hard way that he required all of their attention. "I guess Rhodes is coming," he told the room. 

"Rhodey's coming?" Tony said, perking up. It was the first time he'd looked happy since getting here. For some reason, learning that Captain America respected him was a disappointment; Steve would have to ask him about that when he changed back. 

"Of course," Clint groaned, his head dropping forward. "Being a superhero? Psh. Seeing the Colonel again? Fireworks!" Clint punctuated it by throwing a handful of chips in the air-- that he then picked up off the couch and shoveled into his mouth. 

"He's a colonel?" Tony asked, practically glowing with pride. 

Bucky nodded and said, "He's also a superhero." 

"Of course he is," Tony said, smiling like a loon. "Was he the first one?" He waved a negligent hand at Steve before he could say a word. "You don't count, you're a propaganda prop gone rogue." 

"I think officially he's the second one," Nat said, and Tony wrinkled his nose. 

"Who was first?" 

"You were." 

"Blegh. You should've lied and told me it was him." Given the rumors about his past, they'd all sort of assumed that he'd be drooling over Natasha, but he actually seemed more comfortable with her than anyone else. Well, except for Rhodes, Steve guessed, and that theory would be proven correct soon enough. 

"Yes but then you would have known that I lie to you, and that's not the sort of transparency I'm comfortable with." 

"There's a transparency you _ are _ comfortable with?" Clint said, taking the swat to his arm without even blinking. 

* * *

They were watching Back to the Future when Rhodes got there-- Tony's pick in movie, he thought it was funny-- and he jumped off the couch to throw his arms around him with a shout of, "Honey bear! Woah," Tony said a second later, patting Rhodey's biceps appreciatively, "you're bigger. Nice. I'm sure your girlfriend appreciates it _ thoroughly_." 

Rhodey laughed, slinging an arm around Tony's shoulders. "What girlfriend? I'm taken," he said, wiggling the fingers of his left hand so that his wedding ring caught the light. 

"Oh." Tony froze for a second, but he kept smiling, the expression looking more plastic by the second. "I guess I was there for that, huh?" 

"Uh, yeah Tones. Kinda hard to marry you if you aren't there." 

Tony blinked, and the plastic smile gave way to a confused expression. "Me? You married me?" 

"They didn't tell you," Rhodey said flatly, shooting a glare at the Avengers. He turned back to Tony with a smile. "Yeah Tony, we got married." 

Tony visibly brightened and started babbling about how they should totally have sex because he wanted to know what it was like when Rhodey was this much bigger than him. Rhodey turned him down of course, saying that it was too creepy, yes, even if they were married and had been together when Tony was this age the first time. 

They walked off, leaving the Avengers alone in the living room. "We had to drag Tony here kicking and screaming," Clint said, "and Rhodes shows up and all of a sudden he behaves." 

"Don't worry Clint," Nat said. "By the time you get de-aged, you'll have someone to be your Rhodey." 

"Wouldn't that be you, though?" Steve asked. 

"I sure fucking hope not."

**Author's Note:**

> (Just in case it wasn't clear, Tony gets uncomfortable because he thinks that Rhodey married someone other than him and that they had some horrible break up)


End file.
